


Revonnah Beta

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort, Frottage, Furry, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sex in a Car, Shower Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rook is a beta, and he’s in love with Ben and he hasn’t told Ben everything about his kind, like they go into heat, and what can happen if they mate during that time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Revonnah Beta

Rook is a beta, and he’s in love with Ben and he hasn’t told Ben everything about his kind, like they go into heat, and what can happen if they mate during that time.

Chap 1 His alpha

Rook had confessed his feelings for Ben. They had been partners for some time, Ben had shown him many new things, as well as awakened things inside him. He’d always known he was a beta, his father never happy about this, but even as a beta he had worth in the Revonnah culture. He knew one day he would mate an alpha, someone strong who would protect and provide for him.

He went against tradition and chose Ben, he knew what his heart wanted, and the thought of another male touching him that wasn’t Ben made him sick. Ben had accepted his feelings, and returned them in turn. He was so happy, now their down time was filled with heavy make out sessions and heavy petting.

Ben found all sorts of spots that made Rook purr like a kitten, his favorites were behind the right ear, under the chin, the black stripes on his hips that led to the dark patch of hair above his crotch, and the stripes on his legs.

They had sex, but not everyday, even with prep taking Ben’s huge rod made him sore the next day, and if he wanted to have Ben’s back in the field he needed to be alert and ready. Ben never pressured him either, which surprised Rook.

Revonnah alpha’s took sex, and the beta’s gave. If Rook had told a Revonnah alpha no he’d find himself in a very bad situation. He liked cuddling with Ben, and the feeling was mutual.

Still even after mating Rook was keeping secrets from him, he hadn’t told Ben about the Revonnahgander heat, or what could happen if they mated during that time. He just didn’t want Ben to hate him or get scared and leave him. Males didn’t get pregnant on Earth, but he could!

Rook woke up and there was a message waiting for him on his communicator. “Hey Rook, I’ll meet you at the base today, picking up a breakfast special for us, hope you slept well. Love you!” the furry male smiled.

He was about to call him back when a new call reached him. “Rook Blonko!” his father’s voice came from the device.

“Father?” he gasped in shock.

“Finally, I had to borrow the Sheriff’s communication device. Why have you not returned home?”

“Because I live on Earth with my mate father.” He could almost hear his father’s fur bristle. He really didn’t approve of Ben mating his son.

“Enough of this, come home at once, your heating cycle starts soon, you need to find a proper alpha.”

“Ben is a proper alpha, he does not just treat me like just a beta but as an equal. He loves me father, and treats me better than an alpha would.”

“Nonsense,” his father growls, “An outsider for a mate, do not shame our family like this. Even if you used him to satisfy your youthful urges, do you think he will stay beside you during your heat, or even when you carry children?”

He paused, he was not 100% sure. Ben loved him of course, but he remembered Kevin’s reaction when Gwen said she wanted children. It was still something he worried about, it’s why he hadn’t said anything about the heat.

“I am sure, Ben loves me, he is the best alpha I could want, and the only one I want. It will be an honor to carry his children, now father I must get ready for my mate.” He hung up on him. He slumped to the floor, his legs felt like jelly. It wasn’t just standing up to his father his heat really was starting.

His temperature was already rising, he panted as his hard 6 inch cock rose to full arousal. He went to get a cold shower, he groaned as the cool water washed over him. ‘This is bad…I need to tell Ben, but what if he hates me, or he thinks I am a freak?’ he braced against the wall.

The water was doing little to ease his discomfort as his cock throbbed for attention. He needed his alpha’s touch, bad! It wouldn’t be long before that, happened. He got out of the shower and dried off. ‘I need to focus, resist the urges, Ben will be here soon.’ He bent over to grab his armor, and he nearly fell over as another side effect of his heat hit him.

When Betas go into heat, their bodies produce their own lube, not only that they give off a special scent to attract and arouse their alphas. Rook was scared, he had no idea how Ben would react to this side of him, or how his new scent would affect a human like him.

He barely managed to crawl into bed before the heat inside him took all the strength from his legs. He got his phone, and managed to text Ben. “Need u now” he dropped his phone with a moan as his cock pulsed and oozed pre all over, his hole twitched and grew hotter. “Ben!” he moaned in need.

-x-

Ben was surprised by the text, and he booked it over to Rook’s room, and when he opened the door he was surprised to see his boyfriend naked and horny, really horny. Rook was writhing in his bed, clawing at the sheets, humping against the bed, seeking some kind of friction. “Well I think breakfast can wait.” He sat the food on the ground and went over to the bed.

“Ben?” Rook almost purred his name, it was the sexiest sound he’d ever heard. He removed his clothing, and he felt his partner’s heated gaze on him as the last article of clothing was removed, his hard 9 inch cock sprang free. The smell of his arousal had Rook moaning.

He raised his hips, offering himself to his lover, his alpha. “Wow Rook I’ve never seen this side of you before, you sure you are okay?” he got in the male’s bed.

“Ahh please, in heat, need you so much!” his eyes were almost feral, if he didn’t mate by the end of the day he’d go crazy.

“You’re in heat?” he wasn’t stupid, he knew what that meant, he’d experienced something similar with his aliens before. “Does it hurt.” He brought a finger to his hole and slipped it in.

“Ahhhhhh!” Rook cried out and slowly pushed back against his finger.

“Wow your so wet,” he slipped a second finger in, and Rook’s essence began to leak out. “And sensitive.” He worked his digits in and out each time the look of pleasure on his face increased. Ben curled his fingers and pressed a special spot inside him, and Rook came hard onto the sheets beneath him. “Really sensitive.” he says and removes his fingers.

Rook whined at the loss. “No please Ben take me!”

His pleas were ignored, Ben slid his cock between his cheeks letting his hot rod slide against his his wet hole. His length slowly became coated with Rook’s essence while the heat from his flesh made Rook writhe in need, his hole twitching with want. “Hmm Rook are you wearing some kind of cologne or something you smell really good today.”

He kissed along his boyfriend’s back, making sure to get each stripe. His hands came around and began feeling up his hard muscles, it was amazing how such soft fur could conceal such strong muscle. The fur along his belly was extra soft.

The scent Rook was giving off had Ben humming in delight, he smelled so sweet, yet there was a spiciness mixed in there that had him wanting more. Really bottle this stuff no guy would be single ever. He felt the strong urge to take him but he had some words to share first. “Listen Rook we are gonna have a nice long talk after your heat is over, understand?” his firm and serious tone sent a shiver down the revonnahgander’s spine.

“Yes, just please…” he moaned, his sentence cut off when Ben pinched a nipple.

“Oh I will but first.” Ben got his phone. “Hey Grandpa me and Rook need time off, it’s a personal thing, yeah I’ll message you later thanks for understanding.” He hung up his phone and tossed it in his pile of clothes.

By now his cock was coated in a mix of his and Rook’s juices. He pressed the tip against his twitching entrance and with a single thrust he buried himself fully into his hole. “Yesssss!” he howled in pleasure, fisting the sheets so tight he actually ripped them.

Ben held his hips and began to thrust into Rook, he knew what his lover needed right now. He went nice and fast their hips meeting so quickly it sounded like applause. Rook’s moans and cries of pleasure echoed through the room, mixed with Ben’s groans of pleasure.

Rook was so tight and hot inside it was like he was trying to milk everything he had. The feeling was mutual as every thrust caused a mind crushing friction and fullness that Rook loved.

It didn’t take long for him to climax once more, to add pleasure to pleasure Ben reached around and pumped him, causing a third mind blowing orgasm. His clenching heat squeezed Ben’s thrusting dick and pulled Ben to his first release.

Each spurt of cum that was spilled inside him had Rook shivering with joy. When their climaxes subsided Rook started purring as he felt Ben’s seed inside him, and he felt his alpha rubbing his back. “You okay buddy?”

“Yes, more please.” He says giving him big needy kitten eyes.

Ben always liked a challenge. He flipped Rook over and settled himself between his spread legs. “Then let’s continue.” He starts to move, thrusting in and out and he pumps him in time with his thrusts.

“Ahhh ohhhh!” he cried out in pleasure. His toes curling from the explosive pleasure he felt. In this new position Ben could brush his sweet spot with every thrust. “Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!” every thrust pulled a loud moan from his lips.

Rook climaxed blowing his load all over himself. Ben kissed him passionately and continued thrusting into his clenching heat.

Blonko moaned into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Ben’s neck. ‘So good, oh so good!’ he chants in his mind, as his and Ben’s tongue meet. His lover’s pace was strong and fast, the tip brushing his sweet spot on each pass.

His movement changes as Rook wraps his legs around Ben’s waist allowing Ben to go all out and pound into his beta. With his hands free he teases Rook’s nipples, pinching the sensitive buds.

The pleasure explodes between them and Rook cums all over Ben’s body, and his alpha spills his seed inside him once more.

Ben pulls out, earning a whine from Rook. Rook’s legs tighten around him, wanting him back inside. “Come on buddy we aren’t finished but let’s get washed up for the next round.” His response was to tighten his grip on him. “I’ll let you suck me off while in the shower.”

“Ok…”he says and releases him. Rook heads into the shower, while Ben changes the sheets. He joins his lover in the shower, who wastes no time sucking on Ben’s penis.

“Oh fuck,” he moans as the warm water washes over both of them, and Rook eagerly sucks on his penis. He reaches forward and begins playing with his ass, making his beta moan around his erect flesh.

The two find another release, Rook’s being washed away by the shower’s spray and Ben’s being swallowed by his hungry lover. Tasting his seed seemed to calm Rook down, allowing the brunette to wash him up properly.

Rook let out content purrs as all his frustration washed away, leaving only content and pleasure. He leaned up and licked Ben’s cheek.

Once they were both clean and dry, they returned to the bedroom for more fun. They went at it for another six hours before finally settling down for nap. Rook had his head resting on his alpha’s chest, purring loudly.

‘I wonder why he didn’t tell me about this whole heat thing, I’ve walked a mile in a bunch of aliens’ shoes I’d have understood.’ Rook nuzzled his chest, smiling in the cutest way. ‘He’s lucky he’s so cute.’

The two went at it for the next three days, only stopping for a quick wash up, a quick meal, or a short nap. Rook expected his heat to last a full week, but when it ended after the third day he knew something was up. His hands came down to feel his stomach. ‘I must be…pregnant…’ his lips curved up in a smile.

It was true potent alphas could end a beta’s heat cycle sooner by getting them pregnant but no alpha in the history of Revonnah had it only taken three days. ‘Ben’s really special, I’m so happy to have him as my alpha.’ He looked at his sleeping mate, snoring softly. ‘I have to tell him, I just hope he takes it well.’

He cuddled up to Ben.

To be continued

Chap 2 Pregnant Beta

Rook gets confirmation and he is in fact pregnant. He tells Ben and with no surprise here he faints from the shock.

“So…you’re pregnant…pregnant…really pregnant?” the shock causes Ben to faint.  
End preview


	2. Pregnant Beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chapter 2 Pregnant Beta

The young hero was put back on duty after Rook’s heat. So their talk was still postponed.

Ben was heading out on patrol alone, he had a lot of hours to make up with his little vacation. “Rook, you sure you can’t join me?”

“I am afraid not, I have to take care of something.”

He smiled at Rook. “Okay then, join me when you can alright.” He kissed the male on his cheek. “See ya later Tiger!” Rook couldn’t help but smile, it was Ben’s pet name for him, as he always found his stripes sexy.

“Later,” he says, putting a hand over his stomach as he watched his beloved alpha ride off on his cycle. He went to med bay were a special Galvan trained in medicine was allowed to examine him. He remained in his underwear as he was scanned.

“Congratulations Mr. Rook, you are officially 100% pregnant.” He looked over the results. “It’s too early to tell gender or how many you will have but you are a healthy beta.”

“Well normally my people only have one child at a time, I am sure that’s all.” The Galvan looked at the results again.

“If you are sure, have you told the father yet?”

“Not yet, I was waiting to make sure the results were positive before I worried him.”

“Be sure to tell him, its best not to drag things like this out.”

“Yes doctor,” he looked down in shame, he’d already kept his heat a secret, and if he kept keeping secrets from Ben it would be bad. It was here when Max entered the room.

“Is it true?” he says sternly. He looked Rook right in the eye. “Are you pregnant Rook?”

His eyes widened and quickly looked to the doctor. “It is protocol you are a plumber and Max is your commanding officer. The only person we can’t inform is the father that’s your job.”

“Answer me son,” Max says.

“Yes sir,” he replies, worried about his reaction.

“Did Ben know you could get pregnant?”

“No sir, I did not even tell him about my heat cycle.”

Max sighs and rubs the back of his neck. “Well he’ll be back in a few hours, be sure to tell him okay?”

“Yes sir…um sir?” he looked at the young revonnahgander. “Are you displeased with me carrying your great grandchildren? Or being Ben’s mate?”

“Not at all son, you’d be a welcome addition to the family, but things like this should be planned for, I don’t know how Ben will react but I know he loves you.”

“Thank you sir,” he smiles. Max left and Rook got dressed and returned to his room.

He watched the clock tick by, every minute felt like an hour. He was so nervous and worried . ‘How will Ben react, will he be mad? Will he be happy?’ he tried pacing, he tried resting, but then the thought of Ben coming home and finding him asleep would only prolong this nightmare so sleep evaded him. Finally his phone pinged. ‘It’s from Ben!’

“Hey Rook, I’ll be at your room in a bit, gotta turn in my report first.” Love Ben

His heart started racing, and he tried to calm himself down, but his whole body tensed up when his door opened. “Hey Rook, any idea what’s up with Grandpa Max, he was acting weird.”

“I uh no I don’t have any idea.” Ben blinked at him in surprise.

“You used contractions.” Rook blushed and looked down. “Okay what’s up?” his lover remained silent. “Is this about the whole heat thing?” he tensed up. ‘Bingo.’

He sat beside his mate, and put an arm around him. “Look its okay I’ve been aliens that go into heat before I don’t think it’s weird.”

“Um no Ben, you are an alpha no matter what alien you are you are alpha. You don’t go into heat you go into rut.”

“Rut, Heat, is there a difference?”

“Yes a big one, alphas go into rut to find a mate and relieve any pent up stress. Betas go into heat go into heat when they are in season to carry children.” He hoped this got the point across.

Ben laughed. “Well that’s silly you went into heat, and you can’t carry children.”

“I can,” he whispered.

“Huh?”

“And I am.” He says looking Ben right in the eye. 

“So…you’re pregnant…pregnant…really pregnant?” Rook nods, and the realization and the shock caused Ben to faint.

“Ben!” Rook cried, Ben’s head was spinning he was completely out of it.

He was made comfortable, his head resting in Rook’s lap. “Oh Ben, I am so scared, please my alpha do not reject me I could not bear it.” He brushed hair from his sleeping face. Tears began to fall from his eyes and they dripped onto his face.

“Hmm, Rook?” his eyes widened and saw Rook was crying. “Why are you crying?” he reached up and brushed away his tears.

“I am scared.” Ben caressed his cheek, his touch soothed him some.

“You don’t need to be.” He pulled him down for a soft kiss. The kiss lasted a minute and Ben got up. “Look I’m shocked, the heat thing was a big enough surprise, but now I find out your pregnant.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “It’s a lot to take in.”

“I understand, if you need time I can return to Revonnah and give you space.”

“Jeez and people think you’re the smart one.” Ben wrapped his arms around Rook’s neck. “Rook this changes a lot, but it doesn’t change how I feel about you.” He gave a comforting squeeze. “I love you Rook, nothing will ever change that.” His hand came down to rub Rook’s belly. “But you’ll have to share that love, we got a little one on the way right?”

Rook was crying again. “What? Rook what did I say? I thought you’d be happy!”

“I AMMMMM Wahhhhhh!” he cried into his alpha’s shirt. 

“Things will definitely have to change, we need to find a place of our own, a place big enough for a family. Oh man we’ll have to tell our parents that’s gonna be a tough one. I’ll need a new partner for the field, I won’t have you or our kids hurt or put in danger. I hope he takes after you, he’ll be a lady killer.”

Rook sniffed. “Our son will not kill ladies.”

“It’s an expression Rook, it means he’ll be adorable just like his daddy.” He kissed him on the forehead.

“Ohh! Is that why females keep touching my face?”

“Yes, yes it is.” He scratched Rook under his chin and the male melted into a fit of purrs. 

That was enough talking for tonight, Rook lay under his alpha’s comforting touch. His hand kept rubbing his belly, and his smile was so pure, there was something new in his eyes and understanding and love for something that didn’t exist yet, but he knew it was there he already loved his children, and he loved his beta even more.

‘Father you were wrong, Ben was the best choice for my alpha. He loves me, he loves us, and he’ll protect us, and love us for a very long time.’

The next day…

Ben was getting pamphlets and a crash course in alien pregnancy. Max sat with Rook. “Magister Tennyson, not that I’m complaining, but Ben was really happy am I overthinking things.”

“A little bit yes, you see Ben has seen his possible futures before, and he saw one where he had a family. He’s wanted that future, wanting that chance for a family.”

“Then why did he pick me, as a male he wouldn’t have known we could get pregnant.”

Max laughed. “Because he loves you, he didn’t want a future without you in it.” He put a hand on Rook’s shoulder. “I believe when he realized he could have you and a family with you, all that shock and worry got washed away. It was like me and Verdona I didn’t know I could have a family with an energy being but we did and I loved her even more.”

Rook smiled and hugged the man. “Umm sorry sir,” again Max laughed.

“No need for that son, we are family now.” He hugged the male back. “You know I’ll have to put you off duty until after the kids are born.”

“Yeah, Ben wouldn’t let me go out like this anyway, he even went Four Arms to carry me here.”

“We’ll find a replacement to watch his back in the field.” 

Ben came back, arms full of pamphlets. “Well we’ll see you grandpa, me and Rook are gonna go look for a new place.”

“That sounds good…wait you have money.” Ben smiled at his grandpa.

“Yep explain later.” They were off.

“Beloved I was not aware you had money.”

“I’ve been keeping my finances in savings, I’ve had help from my parents but they’ve kept it a secret since I’ve been being responsible with it.”

“But how, why did you not tell me?” he asked, Ben gave him a look. “Right, continue.”

“Well for me it was to be a surprise, I had big plans for that money for our future. Just looks like I’ll be tapping into it a bit sooner.”

“But how did you come by this money?” his lover just grinned.

To be continued


	3. Money and a New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Working On Others

Revonnah Beta   
Chap 3 Money and a New Home

Ben loved this, Rook always knew everything about him because he read his file, so now he had something he did not know about it was a nice feeling. “Come on Ben, tell me.” He whined, perhaps it was his feline curiosity. After driving a bit Rook pulled over. “Beeeeen,” he purred, and sent a shiver down his spine. “We’ve been driving for hours, and you’re keeping me in dark, won’t you please tell your beta.”

‘Well this is new,’ he thought but no less effective. “Alright, you know how I’m a world famous super hero?” Rook smiled.

“Of course.” he says, expecting some boasting. 

“Well my aliens have been seen long before that, and there were shows trying to use them for profit, since I became famous some of these shows came back, they never got my permission for them, so I talked to a lawyer, and they got me a huge settlement wasn’t just a cartoon show, there was a live action play rolling around even after Albedo got fired it continued without my say. Thanks to his efforts I got money, I could use it to go to school but that’s not really for me, so I’ve saved it up, then there are the royalty checks for all the Ben 10 merchandise, I do have some of my funds deducted due to collateral damage caused directly by me, if it’s a bad guy they have to pay.” He smiled at Rook. “I got money for us, our family, our future.” He rubs his love’s belly.

“Oh Ben,” he hugs his lover, purring happily.

“Yeah I wanted it to be a surprise, but it looks like I’m the one surprised.” He rubbed his back. “So let’s find the perfect place for us.”

They were on the road again, and they searched a bit and ended up in a nice little area, they found a nice little blue house with a green roof, two levels above ground, and a basement. Six bedrooms, 2 bathrooms; one in the master bedroom, a nice living room, and a kitchen and dining room, there was a closet in each room, pantry in the kitchen, and two separate closets one upstairs one downstairs. There was a door that led to the back yard in the dining room, a door that led to the garage in the kitchen, and the door to the basement was in a hallway.

Rook’s eyes glimmered; the place was so spacious, perfect for their growing family. ‘There is even room for family visits,’ he thinks, the house was great, but one thing did bother him.

“Isn’t it great Rook, sure there are a few extra rooms, but I think garage is perfect for you and your TRUK. We got lots of friends might be nice to have a guest room or two. Um Rook.” His tone dropped its excitement as he looked at his pondering lover. “You okay?”

“Oh yes, the house is great but…”

“But?” the brunette blinked.

“You are a famous hero, and I am a plumber, we have enemies should we not select a plumber facility, as nice as this house is it is not safe.” Ben kissed him. 

“Relax Tiger, no matter the house, leave security to me Gray Matter, Upgrade and Jury Rigg.” He holds his hands. “Do you like the house?”

“Yes, yes I do.” He cuddles up to Ben, rubbing his cheek against his.

“Is everything to your liking sirs?” A young man with brown hair in a blue suit stepped up to them. This was the realtor.

“Yes we’ll take it,” he says, and Rook nods.

“Wonderful I’ll draw up the papers and this house is yours all you need to do is sign.”

“Well, we’ll need someone to inspect the house before we buy but I got a feeling this will be our house.”

“Very well, I’ll put this house on hold for inspection.”

“That was the easy part of the day it’s time to see my parents and give them the good news.” Rook gulped. They drove to Ben’s house, Rook was beyond nervous. When they got to the doorstep the furry male was shaking and his alpha held his hand. “It’s gonna be ok, my mom loves you already, it’ll work out.”

They went in and sat his parents down. Ben explained the whole thing; his parents were shocked at first then came the barrage. “What about condoms, safe sex Ben what were you thinking!?!” his dad snapped.

“He did not know sir, I never told him about my heat or the probability of us having children.”

“That is no excuse!”

“Now Carl relax, if Rook is pregnant you shouldn’t be yelling, adds stress.” His dad calmed down a bit. “Now Ben have you thought this through.” She said sternly.

“Yes, I already got a house in sight, it’s gonna be inspected but I learned a lot from dad, the house looked good but I wanted a professional inspector take a look at it.”

“I see, close by?”

“Well not to close not walking distance close but you can drive without wasting too much gas.” 

“I’d like to inspect it as well,” his dad chimed in. Ben nodded.

“So that means you’ll be moving out?” he nodded again. “Oh my little boy is growing up to fast.” She hugged him tight.

“Aww mom, come on.”

“I don’t know if I like this, he kept all this from our son, it’s almost entrapment.” Carl glared at Rook.

“I was scared sir, I wanted Ben, and was worried he would find me disgusting if he knew the truth.”

“That is no excuse.”

“Dad, it is fine I’ve always wanted to build a family, things just happened sooner than expected.” He got free of his mother’s hold. “Besides Rook is the mother of my children, how it happened I don’t care the fact it is happening, and I won’t have you yelling at him anymore.”

His dad sighed. “Your right there’s no going back now.”

The room was quiet for some time, the air grew thicker and thicker with tension. Suddenly Rook’s stomach grumbled, he blushed and covered his stomach. Ben laughed. “Well it seems my mate is hungry, we are gonna go get something to eat.”

“Oh where are we going?” he asks happily.

“We’ll hit your favorite sub place.” Rook’s eyes widened and sparkled.

“You are too kind!” he purred and nuzzled him. Carl and Sandra smiled, it was clear as day, and anyone with eyes could see the love between these two was genuine.

“Rook, may we speak with Ben alone for a second?”

“Oh um okay…” he looked to his alpha.

“I’ll be right out promise.” He went out to the TRUK.

“Ben we have always given you space to make your own choices, and it is clear you have thought this out. There is still one thing we believe you need to do.”

“You should marry him.”

Ben blushed. “Marry?!” he looked at his parents. “It’s not like I haven’t thought of it, and it’s not just the fact we are two guys, Rook’s an alien.”

“That’s true,” Sandra clapped her hands together. “Then we will at least hold a wedding of our own, we’ll invite family and friends and you two can speak your vows.”

“I’ll run it by Rook, plus we still need to talk to his parents.”

“Ben this is something we won’t let slide, move in together that’s fine but you must marry Rook within one year of today. You’re having children with him, it may seem like a silly thing but it will be good for you and your children.”

“Alright, but I’ll propose to Rook on my own terms.” He gives them both a hug and heads back to the TRUK. “Now let’s get us some food.”

-x-

The inspector and Ben’s dad found the house to be in great condition. Ben signed the papers; he used his powers and got to work. Over the next month he began using the combined aliens of Gray Matter, Jury Rigg and Upgrade Ben built his own security system, using Upgrade he had it spread through the house. The walls and doors were reinforced, and the windows were replaced with a special laser proof glass. 

Ben made a whole base in the basement working as a panic room. He made a force field generator as well as a transporter; he programmed it as basically an escape pod. There were security cameras for the front and back yard.

Rook was impressed, all the time Ben had spent with Kevin he had picked few things. Still Ben didn’t let his work take him away from his beta too long; he was at Rook’s beck and call. He was happy Ben was so caring for him, but he was in no danger the first month was always the easiest.

Ben got the best guard dog for his house SHIP, the thing had imprinted on Ben after all it only stuck with Julie cause they were together and Julie needed protection now that she was no longer Ben’s concern he was happy to come back.

The beta moved his stuff in and Ben got his stuff packed up. Using his aliens he made moving ten times faster. XLR8 high speed packing and delivery cut the time down significantly. 

Rook stared at their home. ‘Our home, my alpha, our kids, things are just getting better.’ He rubbed his belly happily.

-x-

“Azmuth I want you to check over my security system.”

“Ben Tennyson you know how busy I am, why would I drop everything to help you.”

“Because this security system needs to protect not only my beta but my unborn children.” He states.

“I…uh…I…fine!” he says throwing his arms up in the air.

“Thank you Azmuth.” He ended the call. He checked it off on his list.

“Everything looks great Ben, how did you come up with all this?”

“I may not be as smart as Azmuth but as Gray Matter I am highly intelligent add Jury Rigg’s determination and stubbornness got things to where I want them. Still want it checked out by the best.”

“Well I got the list of potential partners.”

“Yeah, I don’t want Rook out in the field till after the kids are born.” He looked over the potential candidates. “Well Kevin’s still busy, hmm him he’ll be perfect.”

“Great, I’ll make the arrangements.”

-x-

1 month down 8 more to go.

To be continued

Chap 4 New Partner Rook’s Jealousy

Ben’s new partner has Rook on edge. “Why him why’d you pick him?” he groaned.

“Rook what’s the problem I thought you’d approve?”

“Ben don’t you see he’s a beta just like me!”

End preview


	4. New Partner Rooks Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 4 New Partner Rook’s Jealousy

Azmuth made it by the end of the first month. “Well Ben Tennyson, it seems you have done excellent work I am impressed.” 

“I appreciate the compliment but with guys like Vilgax and Albedo out there I want to be sure Rook and our kids will be safe.”

“Ben,” Rook came down to the basement.

“Rook you shouldn’t be on your feet.” Rook laughed, but didn’t stop Ben from embracing him.

“The doctor’s said that would not be for some time Ben, you worry too much.” Ben kissed him.

“I worry because I love you.” The kiss on the lips moved to his cheek and even his neck. Rook purred smiling at these words and his love’s actions.

“Ahem, your security system is finished you won’t have any troubles.” He looked at Rook in normal clothing; no doubt wearing his armor would be difficult while carrying a child. He was wearing a big dark green T-shirt and black shorts. “Congratulations on the two of you, I wish only the best for you two.”

“Thanks Azmuth,” he says, he rubs the belly of his lover. “I can’t wait to see you, but don’t worry I’m gonna take good care of your momma till then.”

“I must ask I’ve known the revonnahgander to be quite the stubborn lot. How have your parents reacted to this?”

Ben looked down, Rook looks at his lover. “I have told them of our relationship long before now. They were surprised that Ben was able to get me pregnant at all.”

“They wanted Rook to return home to raise the kids there, I told them we’d visit but I’d be taking care of him myself.” Ben groaned. “Once again I think I pissed off Rook’s dad.”

“It is okay Ben; I wanted to stay with you anyway.” He nuzzled his lover’s neck. Azmuth couldn’t help but smile.

“Well I’ll be on my way; I’m very busy you know.”

“We know thank you Azmuth,” Rook bowed to the male.

“I will be back when the child is born; I’m sure with my genius I can come up with a gift for it.”

“I’m sure you’ll be the best uncle ever.” The brunette said with a chuckle.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” He teleported away, the faintest of smiles on his face.

They went upstairs and relaxed in the living room.

Ben sighed; thinking about Rook’s parents always brought him down. “To think he may be my in law one day.”

“I know my father can be cold, but he is wrong about you. You are a great alpha, you make me so happy.”

“Hmm, what are the alphas like on your planet?” Rook looked away.

“I was hoping you would not ask that. You must understand alphas rely on instincts as beta’s do. My father was an alpha and while alphas treat females kindly male betas on the other hand are often treated as only objects of lust. Too many alphas, we are born to take seed and those who refuse are often taken by force.” 

“That’s awful,” Ben says and hugs his mate. “So if we never met you’d be…”

“Some Alpha’s bitch, I would carry his children and after my heat cycle I would care for his household and our children. He would use me when he wanted to, but in his eyes I would be useless outside of heat cycles.”

“Oh Tiger,” he rubbed Rook’s back. 

“You must know this is how it has always been, one of many things of the past deeply rooted. I am happy you accept and love me like this, as I am beta and all.”

“Of course Rook…Blonko my sweet Blonko.” Ben pulls him into a kiss. The male shivered it was always a turn on when Ben called him by his first name, most people heard him call him Rook or Tiger but Blonko was used in the most private of times, it was spoken lovingly.

-x-

On the second month Rook began to show, it had surprised the revonnahgander at first, but his stomach was getting rounder, he was taken off active duty by the second week. Rook was a tad nervous because Ben’s new partner hadn’t arrived yet so he was out on his own for a couple days.

Still Ben promised to call every hour on the hour to help him know he’s ok, and when he came home he always brought him meatball subs and all was forgiven. Rook’s cravings for meat ball subs increased, not that Ben minded he looked so cute when his eyes sparkled at them.

It was on the last week of the second month that Ben’s new partner arrived, and Rook was not pleased.

-x-

Ben went to pick up Scout and the two rode back on Ship infused into his cycle. “It is an honor to work with you Ben.” The loboan bowed to him.

“Thanks Scout, it’s good to see you and I’m sure Rook will be happy to see you to.”

“I am curious why is Rook not still your partner?” he asked as they got into the upgraded vehicle, Ship added a side car for Scout to sit in.

“Oh well you see, he’s a beta and went into heat, and I kinda got him pregnant.” Scout blushed and suddenly found his hands very interesting.

“I-I-I see. Then I don’t think Rook will be as happy to see me as you think.”

“Hmm?” they made it to their new house and got out. Ben was shocked to see Scout walking at least 5 paces behind him. He opened the door and soon had his arms full of Revonnahgander. “Hey Tiger!” he says hugging his lover back.

“Ben I am so happy to see…you!” his attention turned to the loboan behind him. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m sorry Rook Blonko, but Ben requested me to be here. I was not aware of your condition, congratulations.”

“Am I missing something?” he looked between the two, he’d never seen Rook’s fur so bristled like an angry feline.

“No, everything is fine.” He stomped back into the house.

“Okay everything is not fine.” They went inside and Rook was in the kitchen making quite the racket. “You better wait in the living room.” Scout nodded and obeyed.

He wanted to find out why his new partner upset his lover so. He went into the kitchen and found his lover looking through the cabinets slamming the doors. “Why him?” he says.

“Huh?”

“Why him, why’d you pick him?” he shouted, he was using contractions he was definitely mad and Scout’s ears go flat against his head.

“What’s wrong? I thought you’d approve. I mean you both trained together, and your friends I thought he was the best choice to not only watch my back but he could be there for you as well.”

“You don’t get it; he’s a beta just like me.” He snapped, his eyes getting wet with tears. “He likes you Ben, he’s just like me!”

“Tiger calm down,” he takes hold of his lover’s arms, worried he may accidently hurt himself. “Look I didn’t know Scout was a beta, but so what I love you.”

“You’ll throw me away, once the babies are born you’ll throw me away you’ll replace me with him.” He cried and grabbed onto Ben crying into his chest. 

“Tiger that’s not gonna happen, we are gonna be together forever, we are gonna raise our kids together. No one can replace you.” He thought maybe this was mood swings. 

“Ben I fear this is my fault.” Scout stood in the doorway. “I’m aware of mating habits as my kind has similar rituals and traditions as Rook’s people do. If an alpha brings another beta in the house it’s a sign they are gonna be replaced.”

“Rook can this really not work? I thought Scout would be a good fit since he has connections to both of us.”

“I want to stay and help both you and Ben Tennyson.” Rook tightened his grip on Ben.

“Do you still like Ben?” he asked.

“Well of course I still like him I…”

“No!” he cut him off looking up and glaring at the loboan. “Do you still want Ben to fuck you?” he hissed.

Scout blushed. “I’d be lying if I said no, I still find Ben very attractive but I’m a loboan of my word I won’t come between you to.”

“I um apologize for my bad language. I trust Ben, and I appreciate your honesty I can trust you Scout.” He straightened himself up. “Let’s go out to eat, we can catch up.” He suddenly was very happy.

‘Definitely mood swings.’ Ben thought. He still didn’t like Scout being too close to Ben but he approved of him being his partner, he knew Scout wouldn’t let anyone hurt Ben.

-x-3rd Month-x-

Scout moved into Rook’s old place at the plumber’s base. Ben insisted on Scout coming over for dinner and even spending the night at times. He wanted Rook to get used to Scout being around and see there was nothing to worry about.

Even Rook had to admit it was nice having another beta around, even if he didn’t trust him to be alone with Ben 100%. Ben changed from calling Rook every hour to every 30 minutes; it made him feel more secure why not.

For Ben it was interesting to see this side of Rook, it was pure raw instincts guiding him, add in his wild emotions it was unique to say the least. Whenever Scout got too close Rook would let out this sexy growl, and proceed to cling to Ben and nuzzle him. Still Ben wouldn’t let the jealousy get too far of a hand there was a line where Jealousy stopped being cute. 

It took two weeks but Ben and Scout got in sync with each other in the field. Then it happened Ben changed into Blitzwolfer right in front of Scout. Rook often did monitor duty partly to pass the time and partly to keep an eye on Ben. He froze when Blitzwolfer appeared and he blasted away the baddies.

Scout was drooling over Ben’s sexy form. Rook growled this was a nightmare. His tail wagged as he walked up to the taller loboan. The pregnant beta was on the edge of his seat. Blitzwolfer patted him on the head. “Your cute kid, but I’m not the alpha for you.” The omnitrix times out and Ben reverted back to normal.

He ruffled Scout’s mane. “You are an amazing alpha, Rook is lucky to have you.”

“I’m lucky to have him, oh shoot I gotta call him, you got these guys?”

“Yes.” He proceeded to arrest the thugs.

Ben called Rook who was crying. “You okay Tiger?”

“Yes (sniff) I just… (Sniff)…I love you.”

“I love you to, how about I pick you up and we go out to eat?”

“I’d like that.” He used contractions again. He really had the best alpha.

-x- 4th month –x-

It was on the second doctor visit the couple got a big surprise. Rook’s stomach had grown far more than a normal revonnahgander would by this stage, and no one dared used the f word, the word taboo around all pregnant people.

Still Ben was a worrier so he made sure to bring Rook to his neck check-up personally. He always brought him to the base but gave Rook his privacy unless asked. Sometimes Rook didn’t want him inside, he’d usually apologize and tell him everything anyway. Ben accepted it as mood swings, and took no offense.

The doctor ran his scans. “It is as I suspected.”

“What is it doctor?” he held Rook’s hand hoping there’d be good news.

“Well there is nothing wrong with him, I had my suspicions when I did my first scan, but now it is clear. Congratulations you boys are having triplets.” He handed over the scanned image; sure enough there were 3 heads, six arms six legs, and three fluffy tails.

“But that is not possible, even the most potent alphas could only make two children.” Rook was shocked.

“Well you mating a human is something new, perhaps it is your bond, perhaps it was the pleasure you felt during your heat, and he satisfied your heat early on as well. Regardless of the reason, you got three healthy children growing inside you. You’ll need to take extra percussions.” Rook looked to Ben who was smiling.

“Three we got three, oh Blonko you’re beautiful!” he kissed the furry male’s stomach and rubbed it. Rook purred and smiled.

They shared the news quickly with their families; the adults drank Champaign to celebrate while the younger ones shared smoothies. Rook’s parents were shocked and even made plans to visit in a few weeks to see their son. 

Gwen and Kevin even got told the news and they couldn’t believe it. “Oh man Tennyson I gotta see this, we’ll come out and visit ya in a few weeks kay?”

“Sure Kevin that’s fine.” Ben hung up the phone, and was quickly pulled away by Ben’s parents to talk about baby names and genders and things. Rook hung back but still listened closely, he didn’t really understand what they were doing anyway.

“You look happy Blonko.” Scout says and he takes a drink of his smoothie.

“Thank you Scout, I know my jealousy has been making things hard on you. I am sorry.” 

“I can see why your jealous, you’ve found a good alpha that loves you and wants to be with you. It’s not just instinct.”

“I’m sure you will find an alpha just as good.”

“As good as Ben 10, no but if I can find one who loves me as he does you that would be nice.” They tapped their cups together and both took a drink.

“Hey Rook Scout come here,” Ben called them over Scout took the seat on Ben’s left, even though there was a seat to Ben’s right open. Rook growled and the loboan tensed and quickly moved. Ben had to admit his jealous lover was kinda cute. He rested his head on Ben’s shoulder and purred softly.

It took a while for Rook to understand for him to get the whole baby names thing. In his culture you choose your own name once your tail falls off. Ben was a little worried about the families meeting there was still large differences between them.

‘And here I thought a jealous mate would be the least of my worries. Kevin Gwen get here soon I am gonna need you guys.’ He thought.

To be continued 

Chap 5 Preview Scout’s Alpha

Maybe it was the full moon, maybe it was the way he smiled at him, maybe it was his scent so strong so powerful so very much alpha. “Well now this is a surprise.” The male says and Scout nuzzles his crotch. 

End preview


	5. Scout's Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Working On Others

Chap 5 Scout’s Alpha

Towards the end of the fourth month Rook’s cravings had changed. Before he was craving those meatball subs like mad, and smoothies he couldn’t get enough of those and if you thought Ben had weird tastes Rook was slurping any flavor mixing and loving every drop. When Ben wasn’t going hero he was using his fastest aliens to fetch Rook food to sate his cravings.

Now Rook wanted something else from his mate, his cock! They weren’t allowed to have sex the doctor was clear on that. If Rook truly wanted to be teased anally fingers and tongue were the most he could take. Ben didn’t mind too much he didn’t want to hurt his babies or his lover or do anything to risk it.

Still Rook would have his cock, just to get a taste of his yummy cum. It could be late at night before bed, Rook would convince Ben to have some fun, and they’d spend their time in the 69 position, Rook on the top as to not put pressure on his belly.

The revonnahgander took his time, licking and sucking on Ben’s shaft; attacking the head with his rough tongue flicking his piss slit lapping any drop of his sweet essence until he brought Ben to climax. Tasting Ben’s thick milk always brought him to climax and Ben would drink down his own release.

While he sucked his dick, Ben sucked on his while playing with his mate’s hole. He was so hot and tight inside and he soon abandoned his mate’s pulsing penis and went up to lap his entrance, pushing his tongue deep inside. Rook mewed and moaned around his penis and kept sucking on his Alpha’s manhood.

Ben came and Rook drank him down, his own climax hit and he sprayed his cum all over Ben’s chest and abs. The human thought it was over, but Rook refused to release his penis. His horny little beta continued sucking. “Alright you asked for it.” Ben tongue fucked Rook’s hole, one hand rubbing his belly while the other found the spot where his tail used to be and rubbed it.

Rook moaned around his cock and continued to suck from his hard flesh. He drank every one of Ben’s releases while his own release sprayed all over his body. The only way Ben got his beta to stop was to make him pass out from pleasure. His eyes closed and a happy smile on his face, sleepily licking his lips.

Ben tucked him in and got a shower to clean up and return to him. His beta cuddled up to him happily. Little did Ben know he’d be waking up to his horny little mate sucking on his cock, he always gave him such a cute innocent look to. He slurped and sucked on him milking him of three releases or more. “What are you having for breakfast?” he says after he finishes cleaning his cock.

He kisses Rook and thrusts his tongue into his mouth. Rook came making a puddle beneath him. “Ben I made a mess.” He whimpered, he looked like he was gonna cry.

“Yeah you did, but it’s okay I’ll do the laundry later let’s get you cleaned up.” He went FourArms and scooped his mate up. Rook was carried to the bath where he got to relax while Ben cleaned up.

After a bath and some proper food they relaxed in the living room until Ben had to go on patrol with Scout. This was a very common pattern. They watched some cartoons with Rook purring and nuzzling his crotch, neck,, shoulder, or leg depending on how he lay. Heck sometimes he spent time sucking on Ben’s penis on the couch while his mate fingered him.

5th month

Even with all his Beta’s “Ben’s Milk” cravings Ben was still worried about Rook’s family visiting, though it did take his mind off it for a little while.

Rook was resting in Ben’s lap, clad in only a pair of green boxers, while Ben was dressed in a green T-shirt with a black 10 on it, and brown shorts. He was resting his head on his shoulder letting out soft purrs. Ben absent minded rubbed Rook’s furry belly, every now and then he’d swear he felt movement.

His hopes were answered when he heard a knock at the door. “Ship go see who’s at the door.”

“Ship! Ship!” he bounced over to the door. It was Gwen and Kevin so Ship let them in.

“Oh my god that’s hilarious!” Kevin laughed as he saw the two on the couch. Gwen elbowed him in the side.

“Grow up Kevin!” she walked into the living room. “How are you two doing?”

“Rook’s healthy and that’s what matters.” She eyed him.

“How are you doing?” she gave him a serious look.

“I’m a little tired but I’m fine.” He gave a smile.

“Aww is Rook too much for you to handle Benji?”

“Watch it Kevin.” A growl came and it seemed Rook had woken up. He was glaring at Kevin and let out a little rumble like growl. “Easy Rook.” His alpha tried to help him calm down.

Ben’s omnitrix beeped, signaling him it was time for patrol. “You are leaving?”

“Yeah Tiger, you stay here and get some rest.” He kissed him on the cheek and the male shifted from his lap.

“I’ll stay and look after Rook.” Gwen says.

“Fine I’m with Benji been itching to have some fun anyway.” Kevin left with Ben and they went to meet up with Scout.

-x- With Gwen and Rook-x-

“It is good to see you Gwendolyn.” She looked at him and Rook was confused. “Is something wrong?”

“I’m not sure I like this. Ben wants my support.” She sat on the table across from him looking him in the eye. “Ben’s pushing himself too hard.”

“You know how he is, he could not sit back and watch even if he wanted to.”

“You are his mate you need to convince him to stay home. If he keeps up this pace he’ll get hurt.”

“No…” she put a hand on his shoulder.

“For the sake of your family you need to get him to stay home, best to look after you full time.”

“I will talk to him.” Gwen smiled.

-x-

Ben and Kevin meet up with Scout. “So you’re the infamous Kevin Levin, I’ve read about you.”

“Ahh it’s good to be infamous.” He shook Scouts hand, while Ben yawned.

“What are you doing here?” Scout asked.

“Ben called me, filled me in on how he knocked up Rook. He needs help when the in laws come in.”

“That’s not the only reason why I wanted you to come.” He reached into his pocket and revealed a small box. Kevin’s eyes widened.

“No way, is that…are you really going to?”

“What is it?” Scout asked staring at the small box.

“It’s an engagement ring, I’m going to ask Rook to marry me.” That Scout understood he read up on such things though he didn’t know the specifics.

“Oh man your tying the knot, but what’s it got to do with me?” Kevin asked.

“Well I want you to be my best man at the wedding.” The raven teen was stunned, but his lips curved in a smile.

“I’ll do it.” He hugged the brunette teen. “Oh man I’m gonna throw you a killer bachelor party.”

“No you’re not, now look both of you have to promise not to tell Rook or Gwen.”

“We promise.” They say. Ben pocketed the box and the trio went on patrol. Scout was impressed at how in sync Kevin and Ben were when going after bad guys, it reminded him of how him and Rook are, but they got along so well since they were both betas.

‘Ben is an alpha, does that mean Kevin is an alpha to?’ he thought.

-x-

Ben returned with lunch and Rook sat him down. “Ben I have been thinking.” 

“Is something wrong Rook?”

“I…have I been taking advantage of you?” he asked.

“What?” he laughed. “What brought this on?”

“Gwen and I talked.” Ben sighed.

“I should have known. Listen Blonko, I love you, you aren’t taking advantage of me.”

“But I am always asking of you, I make you call me constantly, and I keep pushing my needs on you. I am running you ragged and you could get hurt.” He was getting upset. Ben pulled him close and kissed away his tears.

“Tiger, I like doing things for you, I call you cause I like hearing your voice, as for your needs I love your needs.” He kissed his lips, deepening the kiss and brining his mate to lustful daze. The kiss broke but Ben kept him still by scratching just under his chin, poor Rook was frozen in bliss. “I am happy doing anything for you my Blonko.”

“Stay…”he whispered. “…Stay with me till the children are born.” He says trying to find more of his mind.

“Alright I will, I don’t want to worry you.”

“Ben, love you so much.” Ben moves him down so he could rest on his chest, he got a bit worked up.

So for the rest of the week Ben stayed home and looked after Rook while getting some rest of his own. Kevin and Gwen joined Scout and continued patrol.

-x-They Arrive-x-

The day Ben had been dreading was here Rook’s family had arrived, mind you he had no issue with Rook Ben or his sister Rook Shar but his dad well didn’t care for him. A meeting between the families happened at Ben and Rook’s place with Gwen Kevin and Scout present.

Ben had been freaking out and was using XLR8 to clean the house and keep everything tidy. “Ben your worrying too much.”

“Did you knock up one of his kids no, so either help me or HELP ME!” the last part came as a yell as the door bell rang. He reverted to human form and answered the door thankfully it was his parents. They entered and greeted Rook who was resting on the couch.

“Rook dear how are you feeling?” Sandra asked.

“Great, Ben is taking excellent care of me. He’s even staying home from patrol.”

“That’s good to hear.” The doorbell rang again and Ben visibly paled.

“This is gonna be fuuuuun.” Kevin sang which earned a punch in the shoulder from Ben. “Oww, when did you learn to hit hard?”

The door answered and Ben soon had an arm full of revonnahgander. “Brother Ben, you finally mated Blonko I am so happy to have you as my big brother!” Young One still spoke really fast. He took up Ben’s name but like him calling Rook…Rook it was a habit hard to break.

They entered his home and joined his family and friends in the living room. The clock seemed to tick loud as Rook and Ben sat next to each other and the families set across from each other. Ben looked at Kevin for help. “So it seems congratulations are in order sir, you are gonna be a grandfather.” 

Rook Da tensed up. “So it would seem, I am amazed a species as yours was even capable of mating with my son.”

“Father!” Rook held a warning tone.

“Well Rook is an excellent boy, him and Ben make each other very happy.” Sandra says trying to be polite.

“Let us not dance around the issue. Is it true are you really having three children Blonko?”

“Yes sir, the scans have proven it.”

“Then perhaps your union with Ben Tennyson was not a waste after all.” Sandra and Carl tensed at the man’s words. “However you must realize the issue I have. This is but a child unfamiliar in our ways, after the children are born you should return to Revonnah so they can be taught the ways of our people.” They could tell by his tone he had no intention of Ben being in the picture. 

“Now hold on, these children belong to Ben and Rook, they should be raised together.”

“And does this child know anything about raising children?”

“Actually he does sir, ben has a whole swarm of kids.” Kevin spoke up.

“What?!” everyone but Ben, Gwen and Kevin shouted.

“Not helping Kevin!” Ben snapped.

“Ben how did we not know about this?” his parents asked.

“Beloved how did I not know about this?” Rook asked. “Did you have another lover before me?”

“You see where are these children?” Rook Da hissed.

“I reproduced asexually ok, Big Chill laid eggs some time ago. They live off solar plasma I won’t see them again until their old enough.” Ben snapped. “I respect their instincts and knowing their safe is enough for me, but I am not leaving Rook and my kids!”

Rook Da glared at Ben and stood up. “Insolent child, you know nothing about our ways. I knew my son should have never mated to a brat like you.”

Blonko was about to snap at his father, but Ben’s parents beat him to it. “Now see here mister. We have been listening to you bad mouth our son, and no you’ve not been subtle. We get it we are human and your alien but we love Rook no matter what he is, be he male, alien, or some kind fur ball.” Sandra was angry.

Even Rook Da sat down, never mess with an angry mother. “You must realize Rook’s children won’t just be alien they’ll be part human, or who knows they may be all human or all alien, but Ben’s gonna love them all the same as will Rook, as will we.” Carl says.

“It was not supposed to be like this, you were supposed to mate an alpha Master Kundo’s eldest son was arranged to take you on your first cycle but you ran off to be a plumber.”

“Rook?” Ben looked to Rook who looked down in embarrassment.

“Oh he did not tell you?” Rook Da smirked. “Kunjo is tall strong and skilled he has betas and females throwing themselves at him.”

“Well as it happens Ben has females and betas throwing themselves at him.”

“Not helping Kevin!” both Rook and Ben hiss.

Rook Bralla spoke up. “Blonko are you happy?”

“Yes mother I am.” He says happily.

“Does he treat you right dear?”

“Yes, he is very kind and loving to me.” Ben holds his hand lacing their fingers together.

“Then that is all we need to know. I would like to stay at least until the children are born.”

“Bralla what are you saying?” Da asks.

“Dear you need to see the truth that is right in front of your face. Our daughter and youngest son have grown so much because of both Blonko and Ben. The boy is an alpha yet he treats our son better than any alpha on Revonnah would. Look around he had provided a home not just a shelter a home. Do you really want to see Rook mated to Kunjo?” Da did not answer. “He has found the perfect mate all on his own.”

“But…” he began and she cut him off.

“Do not forget I was not your intended mate, you chose me despite your parents’ objections.”

“Father!” his children gasped while Da blushed. Bralla got up and walked over to Ben and hugged him.

“Welcome to the family Benjamin.” Things calmed down, and the families were able to talk more peacefully after this.

“Well looks like we aren’t needed here, say Scout want to do some late night patrolling?”

“Sure.” The two left, Ben and Rook retired for the night while Shar Young One Shim and Shi rest in the guest room.

The adult conversation below was a mix of about what the kids would look like, as well as embarrassing stories about Rook Ben and their own significant others.

-x-

“Ben are you mad at me?”

“Are you mad at me?” he looked at his beta.

“To be honest no, I was surprised but compared to everything I have kept from you and everything I have read about you it is small.”

“Did you ever kiss the guy or anything?”

“No in fact he repulsed me, he is just like his father set in the old ways so against change.”

“Then it doesn’t matter. We both have a past, what matters is our future.” He hugged the alien furry male.

“With me?” he asked cuddling up to him.

“Hehe of course with you.” They laid down and Ben looked out the window. The sun had set and the moon was shining bright in the sky. “Wow would you look at the beautiful full moon.”

“Full moon?!” Rook gasped, his head whipped around and saw the glowing orb in the sky. “Where is Scout?”

-x-

Scout was panting as him and Kevin took out a bunch of Psyphon’s gang. “Ha wow you are pretty good wolf boy.”

“You are pretty skilled yourself.” He looked at Kevin, eyeing his chiseled form, even under his clothes he could see the well-built body. His eyes are drawn to the raven’s crotch noticing the bulge and he feels his blood rush south.

‘What am I thinking focus on the job?’ he thought and they rounded up the members and leaving them for the plumbers to pick them up. They got into Kevin’s car and the closed quarters had Kevin’s scent drifting to Scout. He gulped and shivered, the male’s musk was arousing him.

“You okay buddy wanna turn in?”

“No, not yet.” He manages to say. They drove and the loboan was losing his mind, his body was burning with pleasure, and his penis throbbing painfully in his pants. Maybe it was the effects of the full moon, or maybe it was Kevin’s strong and masculine scent.

He knew just by the first whiff what it was. He was an alpha and a powerful one to, the previous fight had caused his musk to spike. Scout was trying hard not to drool or whimper.

Kevin pulled up to a hill. “I know you said you didn’t want to turn in but you’re not looking so good.”

Scout whimpered, he was feeling it in his ass now, his inner walls were hot and his beta body was getting wet. “I’m sorry!” he says and moves forward burying his face in Kevin’s crotch. He took a big whiff of his confined manhood and growled in pleasure.

“Well this is a surprise, are you a beta by any chance Scout?” he asked, grinning from ear to ear. Scout’s tail was wagging and he nodded. “Want to taste?” the loboan looked up his eyes sparkling.

Kevin undid his pants and freed his hard cock. “So big!” Scout growled.

“Yep now lick it wolf boy I know you want it.” He wagged his cock and Scout let out a pleased growl. He started licking Kevin’s dick, running his long tongue from the base to the tip. Kevin groaned in joy and leaned back in the chair.

Scout went to town lapping at his arousal like a dog on a bone. He only stopped to nuzzle Kevin’s man bush. “Stop!” the order made the loboan freeze.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked looking from him to his wet cock.

“No I want you to get naked for me, looks like your dick wants out.” Scout obeys quickly, pulling off his uniform and boy he was sexy. His hard 7 inch cock bobbing in the air as pre overflowed; he was human in shape his cock a lighter gray color with a dark gray tip cut, his own entrance had caused his beta fluid to run down his legs. He shivered in the moonlight and they moved to the back seat. Kevin removed his own pants and shoes and Scout back to work.

He licked Kevin’s balls to his cock with big long licks, and the raven moaned in pleasure. “Yeah lick it baby!” he let out moans which was music to Scout’s ears. “You have such a good tongue work it!”

“May I suck your cock?” Scout asked.

Kevin felt a strong urge fill him. “Say it properly my cute little beta.” His words made Scout moan.

“May I suck your big dick master?” he begged and Kevin nodded.

Scout consumed Kevin’s 8 inch incredibly thick cock in one go, his big mouth and no gag reflex allowed him to consume Kevin whole burying his nose in his man bush. He moaned around his length and he began to bob his head licking the underside with each pull back.

Kevin ruffled Scout’s mane. “Yeah suck my dick, you love my big dick don’t you!” the loboan moaned and Kevin grinned loving the pleasing vibrations.

Kevin’s phone went off and the raven picked it up. “Kevin it’s Ben is Scout with you? He’s in danger loboans go into heat during full moons.”

“Is that right?” he looks down at the sucking wolf. “Yeah I got it, leave him to me. Night Tennyson.” He hung up the phone. Scout looked at Kevin expecting him to push him away. “Did I tell you to stop?”

“No sir,” he went back to sucking.

“Ahh that’s good,” he reached behind him and began playing with his wet hole. “Look how wet you are bet you want my dick in here?” Kevin’s fingers probe his ass, two digits rocking in and out. “I will claim you my little beta if that’s what you want.”

“Ahh mhmmm Kevin I want it!” he moaned pulling off his alpha’s cock. Kevin thrust his cock back inside and came down Scout’s throat pulling back just enough to give him a good taste.

“That’s good because before sun rise you are gonna be my bitch.” He moved Scout onto his hands and knees and raised his hips up by his tail. He lined his thick penis at his wet hole and thrust in.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” he howled and the car began to rock at Kevin’s powerful thrusts. Scout’s howls filled the night sky.

-x-

Ben hung up the phone and looked down at his lover who was currently busying himself with Ben’s cock. “I think Scout is gonna be ok, I think he found his alpha.”

“That is good now my alpha please mark me!” he growled in a lust. Ben smirked and gave into his release spraying his cum all over Rook’s face and body. Rook came pumping his cock and shooting his load on the bed. He went to work and quickly started sucking Ben again seeking more yummy milk.

None of these heroes were gonna be getting sleep tonight not that the alpha’s were complaining.

To be continued

Preview Chap 6 The Invasion

While Ben is out someone tries to attack Rook. More trouble hits home as Kunjo shows up seeking to claim Rook as his own, Ben takes on a new form Revonos! If Rook thought Ben was sexy before seeing him as a tall buff revonnahgander he drools.

End preview


	6. the Invasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Revonnah Beta

Chap 6 The Invasion

Kevin woke up finally, feeling amazing, better than he had in a long while. He knew there was something different immediately as he felt a large warm and furry body on top of his own, and his cock was currently buried in warm tight heat. Memories of last night and most of the morning came back to him and he smirked. His hand came around and pet the furry male who was sleeping off the intense mating. “Yo Scout still with me buddy or did I fuck you to much.”

Scout shifted and jerked awake as Kevin's morning wood rubbed against his sweet spot. “Ahh!”

“Good morning to you to.” Kevin put his hands behind his head.

“Last night, you and me, we...”

“Fucked like horny teenagers, you bet we did.”

“I was gonna say mated.” he blushed. His cock was twitching already.

“Yeah we mated, I know loboans mate for life to.” Scout laid down nuzzling Kevin's neck and taking in his scent, his tail wagging in delight of Kevin's manly musk. “Shall we continue?” he rocked his hips, nudging Scout's sweet spot.

“Yes!” he began to move, riding Kevin's fat cock. His tail wagged faster thumping against his balls. His own cock bobbed as he rode him.

“Take it in wolf boy. I'm all yours and you're all mine.” he watched his furry lover work. It was so hot seeing his cock appear and disappear inside him. Scout was having the time of his life, through the night Kevin lost his shirt so he was shirtless and at Scout's mercy.

He sniffed the male's exposed pits, growling in pleasure. Starting on the left, sniffing and taking in his musk, he moved over to the right and licked away the sweat from his body. Kevin laughed as his beta's tongue flicked over his pit. “Yeah good boy, you love it don't you.”

Scout nodded, and dragged his tongue over the skin. He soon found the male's nipple and began teasing it with his tongue. He was so flexible and good at multi tasking. “Yeah work it wolfy, make love to my cock with your fine ass.”

He moaned, and shuddered. It wasn't long before the two were cumming, Kevin pumping Scout's ass full of warm jizz, Scout came spraying his seed all over Kevin's pecs and abs. The two collapsed, sweaty and covered in a mix of fluids. Kevin pet him, giving him a scratch behind the ears.

-x-

Ben yawned as he was pulled awake. He moaned as his lover slurped on his cock. The brunette shuddered and he came into Rook's mouth. “Good morning to you to.” Rook put on an innocent look.

“What, it is breakfast time.” he was just so damn cute. It made his cock throb.

“That it is.” he kissed Rook, and gave him a scratch on the chin. Rook closed his eyes in bliss, and let out a loud purr. “Still hungry?” he nodded, and licked his lips as he eyed his alpha's manhood. Still hard, and smelling so damn good.

Ben smirked and began to tease him, wagging his cock in front of his face. He knew the smell would really coax his pleasure up. Sure enough Rook's cock began to throb, and even gained some precum. “Just the tip.” Rook obeyed and took only the tip of his lover's cock into his mouth and began sucking it, pre poured into his waiting mouth, a mere appetizer. “Yeah that's it.” Ben took hold of Rook's erect penis and began stroking it, his thumb rubbing over the sensitive head.

Rook mewed around his penis, and his tongue got extra frisky, flicking and swirling about. Ben moaned, and used his free hand to cup Rook's head. The touch was more then comforting and Rook got to suck easier. “You are sensitive.” Rook's cock was all slippery. Ben's hand pumped him faster and faster and Rook couldn't take it anymore.

“Ben!” he through his head back, moaning his alpha's name. He came all over Ben's hand, Rook looked so damn cute Ben followed suit. His penis twitched and he came all over his beta's face. “Ben!” Rook pouted.

“Ahh sorry sorry, but you were to adorable.” Rook wasn't going to waste, he used his hands and began to collect his semen and licked it away.

“Do you think Scout and Kevin are okay?” he asked, licking away the last few drops of his semen.

“I'm sure they are more than fine. I'll pick them up once they are a bit decent.”

“You are a good friend.” he nuzzled the boy's neck. Ben returned the favor by rubbing his mate's swollen belly. Rook purred, closing his eyes in bliss.

Ben fixed them up some breakfast and got dressed. “I'll be back soon, Tiger.” he kissed his cheek.

“Be safe.” Ben left on Ship.

-x-

Ben and Ship arrived where Kevin and Scout were still parked. “Hey guys, you decent?” there was a bit of shuffling and they appeared. Kevin's shirt was shredded and the raven had a variety of marks on him.

“Real classy Tennyson.”

“Says the guy that took his mate in the back seat of a car.” he laughed. “I'm kidding of course. I'm happy for both of you.” he pet Scout and the furry male shuddered.

“Thank you Ben,” he blushed.

“Well now my baby is extra special.”

“Sure, sure, Ship let's ride in style.”

“Ship ship,” he fused with Kevin's car and tricked it out, even creating a hot tub in the back seat.

“You two relax, Ship will drive.”

“Haha, you rock Tennyson.” He pulled Scout back into the car. A nice soak was perfect, the naked boys jumped in and sighed in bliss. “Not gonna join us Tennyson? Sure Scout wouldn't mind.” Scout blushed and looked down, but didn't deny it.

“Don't tease him Kevin,” Ben relaxed up front while Ship drove them to Ben's place. They got clothes for Kevin and Scout, and picked up some food for Rook.

Rook seemed to relax more now that Scout was officially mated. “Man I hit the jack pot Scout is perfect. Kinky to.”

“Nice to hear,” Ben said sarcastically. “You really took care of him through his heat.”

“You bet I did.”

“Huh, bareback?”

“You know it.” Kevin put his hands behind his head proudly. Ben chuckled. “What's so funny?”

“Nothing, just thinking you gonna make a great daddy.” the look on Kevin's face was priceless

-x- Month 6 -x-

Yep it was official Scout was pregnant, it was clear during the next full moon and he didn't go into heat. Scout was pleased, though Kevin was a tad sick. Sure he was happy, and wasn't regretting it or anything but his head was swimming.

Since Scout was pregnant, Ben invited him to move in with him and Rook. Least till Kevin set up a love nest for them. Kevin had to move back to town, get a job. He signed back up with the plumbers for a start. The two could share a room at Ben's place for now, and now Ben had his old partner back.

“I'll just be doing a few hours a day, Kevin and Gwen gonna take most of the shifts.” He told his lover to ease his worries. Just a couple of late shifts.

He went off with Kevin. The two alphas gave their betas a soft kiss, before heading out on patrol. “Ship, look after the house.” Ship barked happily. Scout found himself extra tired since becoming pregnant, so he turned in. Rook relaxed in the living room, waiting for Ben to come home. He watched some tv, nothing really big happening.

It was dark outside, and a strange figure moved towards the house. It watched Rook from the window, and he tripped the alarm. Lights went off and the figure leapt back. Rook reacting in his plumber instincts got his proto tool and went to the door. “Who's there?”

“Ship ship!” the little blob growled. A figure rushed out from the shadows dashing at Rook. He froze, and his instincts shifted to protect the babies. He ducked and shielded his stomach. The figure rushed in, and got blasted by Ship.

He went back inside, and the door slammed shut. The figure wasn't giving up he rushed at the door and began to attack, Ben's defense system started up. When the figure struck the door...ZAP he was shocked hard.

As soon as the alarms went off Ben was alerted. They ditched the scum at the plumber base and drove back to the house. The roar of the engine had the intruder running. “Rook!” Ben turned off the alarm and rushed inside.

“Ben!” Rook ran into Ben's arms.

“You okay?”

“Yes, just a little shaken.”

“And Scout?” Kevin came in.

“Sleeping upstairs.” he frowned. “I think they were after me.”

“Looks like my time, is better spent here.” Ben says.

“I should be here as well.” Kevin says but Ben pats his shoulder.

“I got this, no one will hurt Scout or Rook on my watch, you go out and hero for me.”

“Fine, you keep em safe Tennyson.”

“What are friends for?”

-x-

Rook Da went outside, and met with the shadowy figure. “I told you to leave.”

“You asked me to come here. What has changed?”

“My son, will not be leaving with you.”

“Rook Blonko will be mine, he can either come willingly, or I do it the hard way. Besides what alpha would allow his bitch to carry another man's cubs.”

“Do not threaten my grandchildren!”

“Really? You wanna protect those mongrels, they are not children of revonnah.”

“They are my family, leave now, asking you to come here was a mistake.”

“ No I am Rook Blonko's salvation. I will kill the human whelp and if Rook Blonko begs nicely I might let him keep the mongrels.” Da rushed to attack the figure and got knocked back hard. “You are a fool Rook Da.”

“My son is happy, leave him be...” the figure left and Da groaned.

-x- A few days later-x-

It seems pregnant aliens really loved smoothies. Rook and Scout were chugging them down, another thing they craved was that fake Tiffin ice cream. Couldn't get enough of the stuff.

Ben had no problem delivering. He had come back from another ice cream run when the mystery guy showed up. “Ben Tennyson, I am Kunjo I am here for Rook Blonko.” the revonnahgander was tall, he wasn't as cute as Rook, he was ripped in all the wrong places. His fur didn't look soft like Rook's it was all stiff and scratchy looking, and he looked like he had skunk hair.

“Kunjo huh?” he looked the male up and down. “Rook's not going anywhere with the likes of you.”

“I will take him by force if necessary.” he flexed his claws.

“Not gonna happen.” Kunjo jumped at him and Ben dodged, by the ice cream hit the ground.

“You can not beat me human. Surface Splitter!” he struck the ground and caused it to be ripped apart. Rook and Scout heard the noise and went to see what was happening.

“Kunjo! Ben!”

“Stay back Rook.” Ben tried to dial in an alien but Kunjo wasn't giving him the chance.

“I know all about your forms, I will not let you get the chance.” he kept attacking Ben, and the boy was dodging well.

“Do not hurt Ben Kunjo!”

“What do you see in this alien freak? I am the strongest alpha on revonnah you should submit to my will.”

“Okay, that's it your ass is grass.” Ben activated the omnitrix.

“Stupid ape!” Kunjo attacked and his claws hit the omnitrix. There was a green flash and Ben had taken new form. He was tall, ripped in all the right ways, fine pecs and rock hard abs. He was clad in green armor similar to Rook's armor. There was a stunning lack of white fur, he was mostly blue with black stripes, and he had a fine mane of black hair. What was most notable were the green cat like eyes.

Rook's jaw dropped. “Rook, you are drooling.” Scout pointed out, and the revonnahgander wiped his chin. He looked at Scout.

“So are you.” his tail was wagging to.

“Oh yeah,” Ben's sexy revonnahgander form let out a low growl. “So I am a revonnahgander now, hey Rook how do I look?” judging from the eye humping Rook was giving him he looked pretty damn good.

“So you can change forms, but this means nothing you are not a child of revonnah and you never will be.” he tried to attack Ben but he was caught easily.

“Maybe, but here I am an alpha, and I am challenging you as Rook's alpha, back off and never appear in front of us again.”

“You think you can beat me?” Kunjo laughed. “I will enjoy gutting you and showing Rook who the better man is.”

Ben smirked. “I think I will call this form Revonos.” the two clashed hard. Rook was a tad worried, but as the fight wore on he smiled. Ben was toying with him, and Kunjo was wasting more energy. “Time to end this Surface Splitter!” Kunjo was shocked, but Ben blasted him hard. “You lose.”

“How...how can you have beaten me?”

“I had a hunch, one: you are nothing compared to Rook he is a much better fighter. Two: I spared against Rook a lot and I learned a few things. Last but not least, I got you were the one who attacked my beloved a few nights ago.”

“Grrr,” Ben put pressure and kept him pinned.

“Do not tell me a child of revonnah is not going to honor his word.”

“You lost Kunjo, leave and never come near our family again.” Rook says.

Revonos walked towards Rook, and Kunjo rose up pulling a dagger from his robes. “Die you abomination!” he rushed at the group, and he was hit with a triple attack. Scout's howl, Revonos' surface splitter, and Ship's laser. Kunjo was down.

“You are under arrest,” he slapped some cuffs on and called it in. He went back to Rook. “So what do you think, still sexy as a revonnahgander?”

“Yes, very but I prefer my Ben.” he touched the omnitrix symbol, and Ben reverted back to human form. “But maybe on occasion you could become Revonos for me.”

“Sure Tiger.” the two kissed and Kunjo was taken away. They didn't have to worry about him again. When Kevin returned he found Ben relaxing between the two sleeping betas.

“Everything good here?” Ben gave him a thumbs up. Kevin joined him on the couch and Scout scurried into his lap. The two alphas relaxed, stroking their betas' fur listening to them growl and purr in pleasure.

To be continued

Chap 7 preview

The Wedding...The Birth...and cute kittens…


End file.
